kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire Summers
}}| colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FFFFFF" }|}} |- |style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="44%"'|'Name' |style="color:white; background:#75B2DD"| } |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Kana|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Origin|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Original Name|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Alias|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Type|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Role|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Age|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Home World|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Family|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Weapon|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Attribute|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Status|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |} } |kana=サファイア (Safaia sama^zu) |type=Human |role=Heroine, Protagonist |age=14 |world=Belgann |family=Kit Summers (brother) Evylin Summers (Mother) |weapon=Keyblade (Realm Of Light) |element=Light |status=Alive }} Saph Summers is a main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts fan series: Kingdom Hearts: Scarlet Darkness. Saph weilds the power of light, and a keyblade (like most) from the realm of light, hence allawing her to use several Light based magic and power attacks. Saph and her brother; Kit were cast away from their homeland just before it was destroyed, believing each other to be dead until meeting up. Saph is also a very spontaneus and cheerfull person, although greived by the loss of her world and the (believed) death of her brother for a long time, Saph becomes a little more serious. but is releived to know he's ok, she is 14 at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Scarlet Darkness. Saph used to live with her brother, kit and her mother Evylin on a world named Belgann in a small town named Rockbye. Story Coming Soon Personality Saph is very spontanious and creative, and loves to draw, although she doen't know it but she's not too good, yet she still keeps drawing in an effort to get better, she's very creative and could come up with an idea very quickly, just like Kit, her brother. she can be light headed at times, and sometimes she only thinks about her own feelings, she can easily hurt someone by accident, she usually dosen't mean to, yet if she's angry she can offend just about anyone. For the time period beetween the destruction of her home and meeting her brother, she became a little more moody than normal, because of depression, even after meeting her brother she slapped him on the cheek for making her "Worry like that" Appearance Sapphire's concept design has not been fully decided yet, but this has been sertified as just: Sapphire has light brown hair and that hair is curly, not too curly, as commented by Sapphire "Ugh, i wish my hair was as curly as before!" she has white skin and light brown eyes. That's all that's known about her appearance so far, her attire hasn't been thought of yet. Fighting Style Saph's fighting style differs from Kit's fighting style, she is composed more around speed and magic than power, however she can use immense power if desired, ironically, her fighting style is almost the opposite of Kits. Her air combo oes like this: slash: One hand vertical then horizontal slashes: two hands finisher: one hand Saph's finisher knocks her and her enemy away from each other. her ground combo: vertical and horizontal slashes: one hand continous whirl slasher: one hand finisher: one hand her ground combo finisher is almost identical to her air combo finisher, it is notable that Sapphire has a ver unique battle style, different even from that of Aqua, and opposite to that of Kit, her ground combo is the one based on speed and not power, while the air combo is vice versa. The only similaritie that Saph's battle style has with someone else's is her air combo starter wich is identical to Sora and Roxas's starter. this is the only relation Saph has with these two characters. She also has great magic powers, it is recommended to use magical powers via shortcuts as often as possible, the only thing that should be used more than her magic is her ground attacks, as they are fast, if there is a far away enemy, the best thing to do would be to launch a spell for an almost one hit K.O. Sapphire's battle pose is similar to that of Ventus, except that she is a front weilder and keeps her keyblade right behind her but that blade facing to the right instead of ventus's left, her legs are in exactly the same stance and her arm is in front of her chest, some consider this stance to be a combination of Aqua and Ventus's stances, others say it is simply because The creator of the series like Ventus's battle stance, thus releasing rumors that Sapphire has something to do with Aqua, this rumor was also released along with the similarity of their names, Aqua is water and Sapphire is considered a water diamond in legends, plus they both have something to do with blue. Category:Characters Category:Keyblader